


Where Were You?

by SamuelJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's first meeting with the Doctor since the events of Children Of Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were You?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Where Were You?  
> Pairing: The Doctor/Jack Harkness  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary : Jack's first meeting with the Doctor since the events of Children Of Earth  
> Spoilers: Major Spoilers for Children of Earth (TW) and Journey's End (DW)  
> Notes: comment_fic prompt Torchwood/Doctor Who, Jack/Ten, "Where were you?"  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Since leaving Earth Jack has been drowning his sorrows in bars across the galaxy. He falls back into old habits of conning people, got to make a living. Sometimes it ends badly and more than once he's died only to resurrect on some cold floor somewhere without money or anything to sell. He and John met once and John offered his condolences while shoving his hand down Jack's trousers. Jack turned him down and he hasn't seen him since.

He thinks of Alice and what he'd done to her. Thinks of Gwen and wonders how she’s coping. She must have had the baby by now. She and Rhys will be good parents. Jack remembers the day Melissa was born, he and Lucia had been so happy. Then Lucia and Melissa had gone into hiding and had to change their names. He tells himself that he never got the opportunity to be a good father but it was easier to stay away. He'd wanted to avoid putting his family at risk. He throws back another shot of alcohol, the closest thing they’ve got to whiskey. Keeping his family safe hadn’t exactly worked.

He's not yet drunk enough for hallucinations but assumes he's hearing things when the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS reaches his ears. A few moments later the door opens and in walks the Doctor. He looks around the room and doesn't seem too surprised to see Jack.

He crosses the bar in a few strides and places his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your losses."

"Where were you, Doctor? We tried to stop them but it was too much. I never gave up fighting but I hoped you'd come to save us."

"I'm sorry, Jack, of course I'd have tried to help if I knew but I didn't know until Martha called me. She's been working with Gwen but they can only do so much."

"So now I'm your rescue mission? I left, there were never any lies or pretence. I told Gwen I was leaving and I can't go back. It hurts too much, Ianto died in my arms and I killed my own grandchild. Tosh and Owen were killed as a result of my brother's actions all because he was angry at me. I'm a risk. A man who lives such a long life accumulates enemies and Gwen is capable, she'll do a good job."

The Doctor looks at Jack pityingly yet with a touch of anger in his eyes. "I have no doubt that Gwen is capable and I know for certain that Martha is but Gwen has a child to look after. Think of all the times you died instead of one of your team. Isn't it better that you were there then?"

"What did she have?"

"A boy, Dominic. Martha told me the weight but I forget. Both are fine but she can't be on call all the time. It's not fair, Jack."

"Life's not fair to any of us. I am not some noble hero. I am a conman, a murderer and a lousy father. I couldn't handle seeing Gwen happy with a baby. She deserves happiness not resentment from me. Her baby is a new life for them and all I can see is death."

"At least come back to the TARDIS with me. We don't have to go anywhere but it'd be a place to stay."

Jack nods and stands a little too quickly. He sways and the Doctor places his hand at Jack’s back to steady him. Jack hasn’t been celibate these last few months but this small touch is the first caring contact he’s had with anyone in so long. He flashes back to that conversation with Martha about the Doctor being oblivious to both their crushes. Almost immediately he feels guilt, feels like he’s betraying Ianto. The encounters he’s had have all been one-offs because he tells himself it’s not really cheating if it’s just sex.

The Doctor leads him to the TARDIS and Jack can’t help but smile as he sees the console again. He remembers the happiness the last time he’d been here, surrounded by so many of the Doctor’s companions. He and the Doctor sit and talk some more and the Doctor tells him about Donna. Tears are shed as they remember the fallen, including a woman who can never know how many people she saved. Jack explains all about Ianto and how he’d died. He talks about Stephen and eventually tells the Doctor about sending Tosh to deal with the space pig. They laugh at the story but the laughter doesn’t last long.

Jack doesn’t remember making a move but suddenly they’re kissing. He’s wanted this for so long and waits for the inevitable rejection from the Doctor. They’re both holding each other close as they kiss and when Jack pulls away he asks, “are you sure?”

The Doctor nods, “I can’t promise you forever but I can give you tonight.” He kisses Jack again and then brings him to his room. They both know there won’t be happy ever after but for now two lonely souls in the universe have made a connection and they put aside any guilt or worries till morning.


End file.
